


Chovendo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diante do túmulo de Hughes Roy diz que está chovendo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chovendo

Diante do túmulo de Hughes Roy diz que está chovendo, Riza por um segundo não entende já que o céu está claro e não há nenhuma nuvem de chuva no céu, mas aí ela olha para o rosto dele e compreende.

A maioria suporia que o comentário era só uma tentativa de indicar que não queria comentários a respeito de seu presente estado, e era isso mas Riza sabia que havia algo mais, era na chuva que Roy se sentia mais inútil, quando ele não podia fazer nada para mudar a situação, quando ele se sentia mais desamparado. 

Ela concorda com ele, está chovendo.


End file.
